guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aratak/Sandbox/Archive 1
I see you're having difficulties there, anything I can help with? --Jamie 08:31, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :If you can check Cleaver too make sure I got it right, it would be appreciat.--'├ Aratak ┤' 08:39, 14 July 2006 (CDT) looks good from here. :) --Jamie 08:42, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::it looks alright ST47 08:43, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Ok more help needed Ok. I know that thumb function will not enlarge the image if smaller then the specified size and that if not in a thumb it will blow up the image to the given size. Any trick to prevent that? Please look at the top divine symbol to see the blow up image User:Aratak/Sandbox. Is there anyway to make larger image stop at, let say 160px, and smaller image stay there size without using the thumb function?—'├ Aratak ┤' 10:19, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :Both images seem to be set at 170px, I got both down to 110px and, obviously both images were more focused the further down the pixel range. At 100px the Divine Symbol version before your upload, the Divine Symbol I uploaded with the 2 skins on one image. I'd have to look up why that happened. So it seems the range for pixel size is 110 and above. Hope that helps. -Gares 10:49, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, I change it to 170px because at 160px (Like in the original template) the image dont update.—'├ Aratak ┤' 14:47, 19 July 2006 (CDT) Is this needed? Seems to me anyone with basic image editing skills can save an existing picture, crop the new skin they acquired, and turn both images into one picture for upload. This not only saves in excessive images being uploaded, but as Divine Symbol has shown, at least to me, really clutters up a page. Any thoughts? -Gares 19:47, 16 July 2006 (CDT) :This was to prevent multiple compressing of an image. The probleme here is that one image is stretch to fit the 160 px. I'll look into that. You can look Cleaver I did the same thing and it turn out nice :)—'├ Aratak ┤' 17:21, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::If you want to talk about excessive images being uploaded, look at the Weaponinfo box that use that block the user from linking multiple item with the same skin and make him reupload the same image many time.—'├ Aratak ┤' 17:28, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :::My guess would be to split the focus from the sheild. The focus are small and are mostly square. Since the thumb only take width in consideration it give very big image. Since Style and Formating says to take OffhandInfo for both focus and sheild that would be a problem if we reduce the thumb size. So my choice would be to split sheild and focus and make the thumbs smaller for the focus.—'├ Aratak ┤' 17:35, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::::About re-uploading every time, I agree that is excessive. Which is why admins have the power to delete the old versions, but I have not seen much of that. I did see a post recently, say two weeks ago, from Gravewit asking them thin out the image directory. ::::Cleaver does look excellent. Since this is your project, I will let you do your thing as I don't want to invade your work. There is already a Template:ShieldInfo and Template:FocusInfo, perhaps just play around with the FocusInfo template. No need to split, as they have already been done so. You already seem to have this well under control, keep up the good work. -Gares 18:12, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :Feedback is always nice and there always place for improvement. My probleme come from Project:Style_and_formatting/Weapons where they say to use OffhandInfo for both shield and focus. I really think that having to reedit an old image to put new skin in is a bad idea, you always loose quality, have bigger file to dl and just a bad idea when you want to link to an image you like and end up with all the skin. Would like to know what other people think about this.—'├ Aratak ┤' 18:30, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::How would it be if we add some if-then in the OffhandInfo. Something like this: }|then= | else= }} }|then= }} ::if no image1 is specified PAGENAME would be used and if image2 is specified a second image is added. --Trilo 16:10, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Ill check that, thank you.—'├ Aratak ┤' 08:19, 24 July 2006 (CDT)